


Тайна столетних томатов

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Paranormal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В наследство от Девятого Цуна получает не только Вонголу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна столетних томатов

Свой первый поцелуй с Гокудерой Цуна запомнил на всю жизнь.

Во-первых, сам поцелуй. То есть, сам факт! Цуна ходил вокруг да около, наверное, с год, а то и больше — намекал, брал за руку, будто невзначай, замечал ответные знаки от Гокудеры и наконец решился признаться. Потому что Гокудера, очевидно, делать первый шаг не собирался.

Во-вторых, ошеломляющий вкус губ, горьких от табака и кофе, напор языка, руки, беспорядочно шарившие по спине под рубашкой — Гокудера, получив пинок в нужном направлении, разогнался мгновенно и тормозить явно не собирался.

И в-третьих — рухнувший им на головы карниз с тяжелыми атласными шторами.

Цуна отделался легким испугом и заменой штор — когда его накрыло волной ткани, он неизвестно как умудрился выйти в гиперрежим. В атласе после этого остались прожженные дыры, а у Цуны повысилась самооценка. Гокудере повезло меньше, и остаток дня, после того, как ушел экстремально вызванный к пострадавшему Рехей, Цуна просидел у его постели, пытаясь уговорить отключить мобильник и не вскакивать хотя бы до утра.

Но тогда они оба не заподозрили ничего необычного. Ну, подумаешь, карниз. Ну, подумаешь, крепления расшатались. Обидно, конечно, но с кем не бывает.

Когда у ног Гокудеры сама по себе вспыхнула и взорвалась динамитная шашка, Цуна немного напрягся. А учитывая, что сам он в это время сидел, оседлав колени Гокудеры, и пытался одновременно развязать его галстук и расстегнуть брюки, шоковый эффект достал обоих. Задело краем, спасибо Ямамото, который как раз перед этим обновил по всему особняку свои дождевые глушилки. Шашка вспыхивала и взрывалась так медленно, что Цуна успел выставить щит, а Гокудера — вскочить, оттолкнуть его к окну и загородить собой. Цуна после этого еще пару дней нервно вздрагивал, когда речь заходила о галстуках или ремнях, а Гокудера впервые в жизни расстался с динамитом и носил с собой только коробочки и кольца. Правда, недолго, но сам факт!

Когда их первый настоящий секс закончился, едва начавшись, потому что кровать вдруг взлетела под потолок, Цуна обнаружил, что умеет впадать в ярость не хуже Занзаса.

— Фута! — заорал он. — Если ты решил составить рейтинг лучших парочек, то прекрати немедленно и иди к черту!

В ответ кровать тряхнуло и завертело в бешеном вихре, как будто они попали в центр смерча.

— Это не Фута, — напряженно сказал Гокудера. — У него не так летает. Это полтергейст! Настоящий!

Вращение замедлилось, и кровать плавно опустилась на прежнее место. Правда, встала при этом поперек, да еще несколько раз подпрыгнула козой.

— Точно, полтергейст! Все сходится, — наверное, если бы не прерванное свидание, Гокудера сейчас был бы счастлив.

— И что теперь? — осторожно спросил Цуна. — Мы продолжать-то можем?

Кровать подпрыгнула снова и зависла в воздухе, выжидающе покачиваясь.

— Похоже, нет, — «перевел» Гокудера.

— И почему какого-то полтергейста волнует наш моральный облик? — буркнул Цуна, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

— Ему что-то нужно, — пожал плечами Гокудера. — Полтергейст — это неупокоенный дух, у которого остались дела на земле. Теперь он от нас не отстанет, пока мы ему не поможем.

Помочь ближнему Цуна был готов всегда. Даже если этот ближний — полтергейст. И особенно, если этот ближний мешает ему терять невинность, когда он, наконец, полон решимости и желания. Поэтому за дело Цуна взялся с энтузиазмом. Гокудере, как специалисту в паранормальных явлениях, был выдан полный карт-бланш. До конца дня все его звонки переводились на Цуну, а сам он сидел с головой в каких-то древних книжках, позаимствованных из ближайшей библиотеки, то и дело сверяясь с интернетом.

Когда стемнело, Гокудера перенес в ближайшую кладовку журнальный столик, вырезал из картона круг, расчертил его, исписал буквами и зажег свечи.

— Соответствующая атмосфера, — пояснил в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

— Интимный полумрак, — возразил Цуна и вздохнул — пока рядом бродит эта неупокоенная сущность, интима ему не видать как своих ушей. Рисковать здоровьем Гокудеры и всех его конечностей, как и собственным душевным равновесием, Цуна не мог.

Он послушно сел на пол напротив Гокудеры и положил руки на перевернутое блюдце.

— Дух, явись! — трижды прохрипел Гокудера замогильным голосом, так что у Цуны вся спина покрылась мурашками, и показалось, что даже сквозняк стал холоднее.

Когда с полки свалилась на пол стреляная гильза, докатилась до Цуны и замерла, покачиваясь, будто в раздумьях, стало совсем не по себе. Цуна не знал, конечно, досконально, что хранится в бесчисленных комнатах, кладовых и подвалах старинного особняка, но предполагал, что уж точно не стреляные гильзы.

— Кто ты? Отвечай! — не растерялся Гокудера.

Блюдце дернулось под руками.

— Т? — прищурился, разглядывая Цуна.

Гильза подпрыгнула. И еще. И снова.

Девять раз.

— Девятый?

— О Мадонна! — выдохнул Гокудера. Цуна его понимал. С похорон Девятого прошло почти полгода, а это значит, что все это время полтергейст, или дух, или как его лучше назвать, был здесь. Цуне стало искренне жаль старика. Даже после смерти нет покоя.

— Девятый, вы в порядке? — озабоченно спросил он и перехватил осуждающий взгляд Гокудеры. Тут же и сам понял, что именно ляпнул, и торопливо исправился: — Чем мы можем помочь?

Причина оказалась и смешной, и грустной одновременно. Еще несколько минут после активного общения с очень бодрым духом Цуна переваривал информацию и смотрел на Гокудеру. А Гокудера смотрел на него, и в его глазах отражались те же сомнения. Одно дело — говорить с Занзасом о деле: новый заказ, поставки, интересующие Варию, какой-нибудь враг. Сложно, но можно, Цуна уже почти привык. Другое дело — позвонить Занзасу просто так и попытаться поболтать. По-дружески. Цуна подозревал, что Занзас испепелит его мобильник на расстоянии, а может, и до него доберется. Но это ладно, можно хотя бы попробовать. Рискнуть. И третье — попросить Занзаса приехать, чтобы поговорить с беспокойным духом дона Тимотео. Цуна сомневался, что вообще выживет после такого. Да что там он, в особняке Вонголы мог не выжить никто, и это было гораздо страшнее.

— Ну, ээээ, — задумчиво сказал Гокудера, и гильза недовольно запрыгала по полу. Цуна вздохнул и решился.

— Я позвоню.

— Двенадцать ночи, Десятый, — предупредил Гокудера, и Цуна вздохнул снова. По сравнению с тем, что он должен был сказать, звонок в неподходящее время как-то мерк. Да и не существовало в природе подходящего времени для разговоров с Занзасом.

Гокудера молча стиснул его руку, всем своим видом оказывая поддержку.

Цуна набрал номер, втайне надеясь, что Занзас попросту шмякнет телефоном об стену. Но надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Мало того, судя по вкрадчивому «Савада?» вместо ожидаемой ругани, Занзас собрался убивать его медленно и вдумчиво. Цуна крепко зажмурился и выпалил:

— Занзас, пожалуйста, приезжай прямо сейчас! Срочно! Очень нужно, правда!

По полу одобрительно заелозила гильза, и Цуна нажал отбой, так и не услышав ответа от охреневшего, похоже, Занзаса.

Они с Гокудерой, Девятым и неподвижной гильзой ждали его прямо в кладовке. Цуна и сам бы не мог сказать, чего именно опасается — того, что Занзас посреди ночи рванет вместе со всей Варией штурмовать особняк, или приедет разбираться один, с пистолетами наперевес и с рычащим Бестером у ног. Оба варианта Цуне не нравились, но второй казался не таким фатальным.

Через пятнадцать минут — именно столько потребовалось бы разъяренному Занзасу, чтобы доехать до них с ветерком — Цуна поднялся и вышел в коридор. Гокудера пошел следом, на ходу вооружаясь. Цуна ограничился тем, что натянул варежки.

— Думаешь, он приедет? — Гокудера, похоже, сомневался. Вероятно, потому что штурмовать Вонголу, со стратегической точки зрения, было удобнее на рассвете. Цуна, остановившись у окна, молча указал ему на подъездную аллею. Ворота медленно открывались, впуская черную феррари. Занзас явился вместе со Сквало. С одной стороны, это радовало: Сквало, несмотря на все его странности, бывал вполне разумным. С другой — внушало очень серьезные опасения. Один Занзас — это надежда спасти хотя бы жилое крыло. Занзас и Сквало — это залитые дождем руины.

Дверь перед гостями распахнулась сама.

Занзас остановился на пороге, оглядывая просторный холл, и Цуна пошел навстречу. Перед ним радостно прыгала гильза.

— Какого?.. — Занзас не договорил.

— Вот, — Цуна кивнул на гильзу. — Извини, что среди ночи, но он не давал нам ни спать, ни… — Он понял, что неудержимо краснеет, закашлялся и поспешно продолжил: — Здесь дух Девятого. Хочет попросить у тебя прощения. Поговори с ним, а?

— Дух че… — Сквало разинул рот, мотнул головой. — Савада, ты совсем оборзел? Босс решил, что вам тут всем глотки вскрывают, не меньше.

— Помочь приехали? — нехорошо оскалился Гокудера. — Интересно, кому?

Цуна положил ладонь ему на плечо, успокаивая, и сказал: «Спасибо». Сквало уставился на него как на сумасшедшего. Цуна еще успел подумать, что если Занзас захочет, он прямо сейчас упечет его вместе с Гокудерой в психушку — повод у него точно есть, да еще какой. А потом тоже застыл с открытым ртом. Потому что Занзас нашел себе занятие поинтереснее. Он молча дошагал до Цуны, не обращая внимания ни на него, ни на Гокудеру, и вдруг перехватил гильзу. Сжал в кулаке, потом поднял к самому носу, раскрыл ладонь и остановился, внимательно рассматривая.

— Босс? — Сквало приподнял бровь, нахмурился, спросил, остро взглянув на Цуну: — У вас здесь что, блядь, поветрие? Босс, какого…

— Веди, — коротко велел Занзас, и Цуна, пока он не очнулся, бросился к кладовке. Гокудера и Сквало заторопились следом.

Внутри Занзас оглядел оплывшие свечи, блюдце, круг и, так ничего и не сказав, молча уселся на пол. Сквало так же молча покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Поговори с ним, он очень хотел… — Цуна уложил ладонь Занзаса на блюдце и увел всех из кладовки. Дверь хлопнула с сухим, похожим на выстрел треском. Гокудера подергал ручку — та не поддалась.

Занзаса не было долго. Сквало не сводил пристального взгляда с двери, как будто собирался в случае чего выбивать ее и спасать Занзаса от полтергейста. Цуна с Гокудерой подпирали стену в нескольких шагах. За окном медленно светлело. Когда окончательно рассвело, дверь наконец открылась.

— Значит, так. — Занзас подкинул на ладони гильзу и спрятал в карман кителя. — Савада. Старик передал для тебя поручение. В благодарность. Он завещает тебе секрет своих столетних томатов.

— К-каких томатов? — Цуне стало вдруг нехорошо. «Столетние томаты» вызывали в памяти всякое неприятное.

— Здесь под крышей южного крыла — оранжерея. Ни разу не был? Старик выращивал там столетние томаты. Полив автоматический, так что расслабься, с лейкой бегать не придется. — Занзас откровенно потешался, и уже на следующих словах Цуна понял, почему. — Придется приходить туда каждый день и разговаривать с ними. Рассказывать новости, гладить по листьям и говорить, что любишь. Им нужны положительные эмоции.

— Ч-чего?!

— Положительные эмоции, — с удовольствием повторил Занзас. — И аура любви. Все. Сквало, поехали.

— Вот уж отблагодарил так отблагодарил, — с осуждением сказал Гокудера и ободряюще похлопал по спине. — Пойдем, Десятый.

В кладовке, собрав свечи и блюдце, Цуна долго стоял, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и звукам. И ничего не чувствовал. То ли дон Тимотео и впрямь смог уйти, попросив, наконец, прощения и — в этом Цуна не сомневался — получив его. То ли Занзас унес дух вместе с гильзой, насчет которой у Цуны имелись некоторые догадки. Хотя это уже не имело значения. Почему-то Цуна сразу понял, что никакие полтергейсты больше не будут их донимать. Это стоило отпраздновать. Правда, перед тем, как уйти в спальню, требовалось кое-куда заглянуть.

В оранжерее было тепло и ярко — солнце било в хитро устроенные окна и крышу, лучи рассеивались, терялись в зеленом буйстве — плети вились по шпалерам, заплетали их до самой крыши. Блестели на листьях капли воды — наверняка недавно закончился утренний полив. Цуна стоял посреди толстенных стеблей, вдыхал густой и пряный запах и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Толстые красные плоды и тугие светло-зеленые завязи притягивали взгляд и внушали уважение, но Цуна не представлял, как признаваться им в любви.

— Это не помидоры, это монстры, — Гокудера погладил один блестящий красный бок, провел пальцем по бархатистому листу, коснулся висевшей над его головой цветочной грозди. Покосился с сомнением. — Думаешь, они нас слышат?

— Или видят, — мрачно сказал Цуна. — Или… ну, не знаю, чувствуют.

— И хотят новостей. И любви.

— Как все, — кивнул Цуна. Гокудера обернулся к нему так быстро, что Цуна даже не среагировал, слишком удивленный странным — почти расслабленным и почти веселым — выражением на его лице.

— Так давай… поделимся? — шепотом предложил Гокудера, и, падая на теплую, укрытую чистой соломой землю, Цуна подумал, что это отличная идея.

Эпилог

Тем летом в оранжерее особняка Вонголы вызрел небывалый урожай. Даже старая кухарка, многое повидавшая на своем веку, не помнила томатов такого отменного вкуса. Огромные сочные плоды краснели на глазах, их собирали дважды в день, и к осени цены на помидоры на рынках Сицилии упали втрое против привычных.

Цуна смущенно улыбался в ответ на вопросы, Гокудера довольно ухмылялся и, когда никто не видел, гладил его по плечу.

А Занзас так многозначительно щурился, наматывая на вилку спагетти в томатном соусе, что всем становилось ясно — уж он-то знает! Но не скажет.

Так же как Цуна не скажет никому о том, что гильза — память о первом попадании в цель и о примирении с отцом — хранится в сейфе Занзаса, в бархатной коробочке.


End file.
